Model Behaviour
by popscb
Summary: Imperfection is beauty.


Model behaviour

Lauren straightened out her skirt, brushing away the invisible dirt. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand that contained the address and then looked at the building. She wasn't expecting it to look how it did, she was expecting a huge posh building with shiny glass windows, but inside she found herself standing outside a building that looked like nothing more than a London town house. She double checked the address and saw the plaque by the door, telling her she was indeed in the right place. She pushed open the door and walked over to the desk labelled as reception. There was a well-dressed, overly preened, make up perfect woman sitting behind the desk, filing her nails whilst laughing at someone on the phone clasped between her shoulder and ear.

Lauren stood a little forlornly a few steps from the desk, she look around seeing the size perfect woman click around in their 6inch heels. She wished she looked like them, she looked in the mirror and saw a gawky awkward looking girl. Nothing special. A few males walked by laughing as they looked over at her and carried on up the stairs. She stared after one of them as he turned and looked her over, strange thing was he smiled at her and didn't laugh like the others had done. Lauren smiled back, trying to keep her composure and not melt straight to the floor.

"Dream on darling, he's way out of your league" Lauren was snapped from her reverie by the voice, she turned to see the lady from the reception desk peering over her glasses at her. "You lost or something?" She asked, giving Lauren the once over. Unlike the rest of the girls in this place Lauren looked underdressed. Lauren was dressed in a simple Navy skirt and white blouse, pumps on her feet and hair in messy waves down her back.

"I hope I'm not. May names Lauren Cross, I'm the new intern. I was to be here for 9am by a Kelvin James" she said handing the woman the piece of paper with the details on.

"Another one…" she grumbled, picking up the phone and shoving the paper back into Laurens hands. "Good Morning Kelvin" she purred down the phone "There's someone for you in reception… says she's your new intern". She looked at Lauren and frowned "She looks like a lost sheep. Whatever you say…" she put the phone down and tuned back to Lauren. "Take the lift go down to the basement. He says he'll meet you there" she forced a smile onto her face

Lauren nodded saying a small thank you and walking towards the lift. The doors closed and she stared at her reflection in the mirrored walls. She took a breath and ran her fingers through her hair. Seconds later the lift doors opened and Lauren stepped out to be greeted by who she guessed was Kelvin.

"The new intern?" he asked

Lauren nodded holding her hand out "Yes, Lauren cross" He raised his eyebrows and Lauren dropped her hand, a blush reaching her cheeks.

"I'm Kelvin James, head photographer. This is my business KLJ Photography. You'll be my shadow, I run you run, I cry you cry get it?"

"Yes Mr James." She nodded. Followed his quickly and taking out her notepad and pen.

"It's just Kelvin." He told her "Here's today's schedule, spring collection first and then we have a shoot for a men's clothing line."

"Ok. What do you need me to do?"

"Well you can start by going to the coffee shop and getting me a coffee, by the time you get back we should have things set up in here."

Lauren nodded and went back to the lift, she had no idea where the coffee shop was or what Kelvin drank. The day could only get better right?

*JL*JL*JL*

The coffee shop hadn't been particularly hard to find and luckily the barista know Kelvins order so that saved quite a bit of humiliation. She handed the girl a £10 note, frowning when she received a laugh in response.

"You don't pay in here love." Lauren frowned "You scan your ID card and the money gets taken off there. Your new right?"

Lauren nodded "Kelvin James' new intern" she said softly

"oh… well good luck with that." She was handed her coffee and given a forced smile. What was all that about ?

Lauren turned quickly on the spot hoping she hadn't taken too long, she scurried towards the doors, seemingly oblivious to the person walking in her direction. Two hands had firm grip of her shoulders before she had chance to cause any major damage. "Oh god I'm so sorry!" she turned and grabbed a serviette from the side and began patting the coffee stain from his shirt.

"It's fine. It's just a shirt." He sighed. "You should look where you're going" he told her pointedly and Lauren blushed.

"I'm sorry again, I need to go…" she quickly glanced at his face, hoping he wasn't too annoyed, and ran for the lift. She took a deep breath as doors closed, preparing herself to face the rest of the day. When she'd accepted the job, she wasn't entirely sure what to expect. The people on the interview panel had seen her portfolio and were extremely impressed, of course Lauren hadn't had any proper training so they were excited at the prospect of her work when she'd worked with a professional photographer. She always wanted to be a photographer but could never afford the courses so the internship was a great opportunity for her.

"You took your time Cross" were the first words she heard as she ran from the lift. She thrust the coffee into Kelvin's hands and was about to explain when held his hand up to silence her "I don't want to know, just don't let it happen again"

"It won't I promise" she said quickly. She followed him over to the studio, where the lighting and set had been set up, it looked fantastic, set out like a rundown boxing ring.

"Light check…" Kelvin shouted and no one responded. "Come on people, we need a light check here."

"I know how to light check" Lauren said softly, and Kelvin and a few of the design team turned towards her looking bemused. "I've done it a thousand times before…"

Kelvin paused and checked the time "we're already behind schedule so I guess you're my only option." He threw the light clicker into her hand "Do not fuck up. You got 3 minutes". With that he disappeared and left Lauren to it.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Did you change the positing of this light?" Kelvin asked as he walked around the set, looking over the lighting.

"Yes…" Lauren said softy "It was blocking the light from the skylight, so now you don't have to use as much artificial lighting and should get a more rustic, authentic feel" she braced herself for the backlash, the yelling and the swearing, but it didn't come.

"Okay…" he said. Laurens mouth hung open a little but she didn't say a word, a little in shock she hadn't just been fired. "Where the hell is this model?" he called out. "He's late. I can't stand people being late".

"He? I thought it was the woman's spring collection first?" Lauren asked without speaking.

"It was. Change of plan… they want the Men's wear shot all day today while the weathers right. We need outside shots too" he told her but got distracted when a guy walked in the far doors. "What time do you call this?" he yelled "Your late! What's your excuse this time? Have trouble kicking last night's conquest out if bed did we?"

"Very funny Kelvin. Some idiot walked into me and almost scolded me with coffee, I had go and change"

Laurens face flamed, as if the day couldn't get any worse? She looked across the room seeing a tall, dark haired man who looked like hed been sculpted by angels. She swallowed hard wondering how the hell she was going to get out of this one. Kelvin clicked his fingers at her and she walked over to them like a lamb to the slaughter. "Meet my new intern…."

"Lauren" she filled in.

"Ah we meet again. Nice to see you got here on time at my shirts expense." He smirked holding his hand out to her. Lauren shook it hesitantly. "So what are you? Like a trainee photographer or something?"

"No she's my shadow" Kelvin said, he took the model things and gave them to Lauren "Put those in the locker room." He told her and weather her shuffle off. "You get into hair and make-up. We're already late"

"Yes sir" he said mockingly. He was about to walk over to hair and make-up when Kelvin grabbed his arm. "and just a little reminder, no sleeping with the intern… Joey".

*JL*JL*JL*

The photoshoot finally started, with Lauren doing exactly what she was told, which was basically to do nothing. Although when she was watching him work, it was pretty easy not to do anything. He was a thing of beauty. His arms perfectly muscular and defined. The photos seemed to be turning out well so far, the sky was blue, not a cloud in sight which gave brilliant lighting. The model, was dressed in jeans and jeans only. He was sat on a wooden bench and gave a sexy stare to the camera. He made it look so effortless.

"Set change" was called and Lauren was quickly put to work. She could see the model flirting with the hair and make-up girls, but he kept looked back to her and smiling. Dashing around like a mad thing, moving lights, props, fetching make-up artists and clothes, Lauren began to realise that she best get used to it, it seemed her love for photography wouldn't be heeded She realised that on a shoot like this, if you weren't the photographer or the model, you were less than nobody.

A dozen or so pictures had been taken by the time the rain started to fall. It wasn't just drizzle either, it was one of the torrential downpours that looked like the world was ending. Everyone ran for the cover indoors. Everyone that is, except Joey, who remained sitting on the bench, looking totally at home.

"Cross, get him inside. Now." The scream of the photographer sent Lauren back outside into the rain with an oversized umbrella, with the task of persuading Joey to go in.

"Hey, you do know it's kinda raining out her right?" she said to him, approaching like a scared puppy.

Joey turned his head, his hair all wet and messy, eyes deep and smouldering. He smirked at her "like to point out the obvious don't you?" Lauren shrugged brushing her hair out of her eyes. "It's only rain, I'm used to it. It'd make a great shoot if he had the balls to do it" he said nodding towards Kelvin who was inside. Gingerly, Lauren clambered up the bench and sat next to him. "Names Joey by the way…" he told her.

"Lauren, but you already know that" she said closing her eyes and blushing in embarrassment.

She heard him chuckle next to her "Do I make you nervous?" he saw her fiddling with the end of the umbrella. "I do don't I?"

"Everyone makes me nervous. It's my first day and I've made a huge mess of things already."

"Na, I don't think you have. I think he quite likes you" Joey told her.

"Yeah? And how'd you figure that one out?"

Joey looked at her and lifter her wrist checking the time "well it's half 11 and your still here. No one's ever made it past ten before, so you're doing well." He laughed. "Anyway you have some good ideas…" Lauren raised her eyebrow at him. "I saw you jotting things down in your notepad earlier"

"Oh, no they're just scribbles."

The door opened and Kelvin yelled out "We're taking a break. Both of you better be in side when we're back in half hour and Cross, set the lights up inside" Lauren nodded quickly, trying to be as compliant as she could be.

"Why do you let them all treat you like that?"

"Like what?" she asked

"Like a slave."

Lauren sighed "I want to be a photographer, but you don't get jobs like that straight from school. I don't have the training professional companies want and I can't afford to set up business myself so this is the only way in."

"You'd probably be good at it. Out of curiosity, what would you do on this shoot, if you got the chance ?"

Lauren looked away and scanned the area. "I'd be taking photos now… like right now in the rain. It'd suit the mood of the shoot and surely you know how good it makes you look?"

"You're not so bad looking yourself" he nudged her gently and smiled as he saw the blush flood her cheeks again. "Can't take a compliment either can you?" Joey stated more than asked.

Lauren shook her head "I'm nothing special, I like to blend in, I'm surprised you even noticed me"

"I'm more perceptive than people give me credit for. Everybody's been shouting at you all morning, it would have been pretty hard not to notice you." Joey tapped her thigh and nodded towards the pile of equipment under the covers "They've left a camera behind. Let's see what you can do."

"What? No, they'll kill me." She proclaimed but couldn't help the smile creeping onto her face.

"Who cares, live a little, I'll cover... Go on, take some pictures how you'd take them."

Lauren bit her lip and stared around for a second before jumping to her feet and running for the camera. "Come on then" she grinned.

Joey smiled at her, almost proud "Where do you want me?"

Lauren lifted the camera away from her face after putting it to the right settings "Jeans off, leaning against that wall, looking right at me" she told him firmly, watching as he complied. She took a few test shots and corrected a few of the settings "Now just do what you do…"

*JL*JL*JL*

The rain had stopped a little later and Lauren had taken lots of pictures, she was completely in here element. Joey stood up from his position on the wall, where Lauren had positioned him and tugged his top back on and stood into his jeans. "I really enjoyed that Lauren…" he said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah? Me too… it was good to just go with what felt right" she smiled.

"ye it was, you were really good" Lauren scoffed a little "I'm serious, I never say things I don't mean. You should show the pictures to Kelvin"

Lauren shook her head "I'd rather not". She collected all the equipment up and hurried inside "You should get ready for the next shoot, they'll be back from their much soon."

"And what about you? When are you planning on eating?" he raised his eyebrow as she turned away from him. "You have to eat…they've had you running round all morning and will no doubt have you doing it all afternoon too. Let me take you to the café"

She paused and stared at his outstretched hand "I don't know, I've already made a bad impression. I don't think I'm even meant to be talking with the models let alone going for lunch with them." She said softly "Thanks, but I think it's best if I stay here, I have a cereal bar in my bag."

Joey shook his head with a slight sigh, his shoulders sagged as he looked defeated "Suit yourself, second floor if you change your mind" he told her before jogging towards the dressing rooms. Lauren watched after him, leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes. What was he doing to her?

*JL*JL*JL*

The camera shutter clicked for the hundredth time, but Kelvin still wasn't happy and neither were the people who the shoot was for. They kept saying something was missing. Joey altered his pose very slightly, only to be manoeuvred back to his original position. Lauren stood in the background, desperate to get involved and correct the problem that Kelvin obviously could see. "Laura!"

Lauren rolled her eyes and stepped towards Kelvin "It's Lauren actually"

"Laura, Lauren…Whatever! Get me a wind machine" Lauren frowned "Why are you still standing there? Go find one" he made a shooing action with his hand and Lauren shook her head.

"No" she said softly.

"Excuse me? Did you just say no?"

"Yes, I did. If you really want one I'll go and find someone who can fetch one but I am not a 'Go fetch girl' I'm here to learn about photography. But clearly you don't think I'm worth it" she sighed and walked over to where Joey was standing. She moved him slightly so he was leaning back against the railing that had been set up, but he was still looking into the camera. She changed the setting on one of the lights to make it more yellow instead of white and then stood next to Kelvin. "I don't think you'll need a wind machine".

Lauren looked up from the screen where the camera was connected after a few test shots had been taken, catching Joey's eye. He smirked, and started to lift the hem of his shirt, keeping his eyes very firmly on the small brunet behind the lens. The camera shutter clicked, quickly and repeatedly, Joey acting the perfect part.

"Lauren!'" her head shot up, amazed he'd called her by the right name, she quickly moved over to Kelvin. He thrust the camera into her hands "There's ten frames left, do not waste them"

Lauren simply nodded "Thank you".

*JL*JL*JL*

Kelvin called a wrap on the shoot once Lauren had used her shots. Kelvin and the client had gone to the editing suit, so Lauren had been tasked with tiding up. She was looking through some of the pictures she had taken, they were different to what she usually did, but still as good, if not better

"Don't look at me like that…" she said softly, turning to see Joey stood at her side.

"Like what?" he asked, although she was pretty sure he knew what he was doing.

"Like I'm some display in a shop window" she mumbled "It's a bit unnerving"

Joey chuckled "Creeping you out am I?"

"Just a little" she held her thumb and finger apart slightly and squinted at the gap.

"Sorry… listen a few of us usually go to the bar down the street after a shoot if you fancy it?"

"Erm...I'm not sure what time I'll be done here. Sorry." She said softly, lifting the lights into the corner. Joey's hand peeled hers away from the pole and did the rest.

"You shouldn't left those, they're pretty heavy" he said frowning, "you're not paid to do it…"

"She's paid to do whatever it is I tell her to" they both turned quickly to come face to face with a very pissed off looking Kelvin. "I need a word or two with you" he pointed to Lauren who forlornly followed him into the editing suit. Before he stated talking turned around "Actually, you can hear this as well Branning!" Joey quickly jogged into the room and stood next to Lauren in front of the desk. They looked like naughty school children getting ready to be told off. Kelvin took a pile from the table and slammed it down on the desk so Lauren and Joey could see. "Want to explain?" Lauren's face paled and her eyes widened- she was sure she was about to get fired. "Well?"

"I…Er…we were just… I mean… I" she stuttered, only stopping when she felt Joey's hand on hers.

"It was my idea alright." He glanced at Lauren and then at Kelvin. "She's a bloody good photographer and you weren't giving her the chance to show that, you. She took them in her own time not yours so if you're going to be annoyed at anyone be annoyed at me." Lauren mouthed a thank you to him, as she relaxed a little. "The pictures are amazing Kelvin, you can't deny that and she was great to work with." Kelvin looked over the pictures and Joey knew he couldn't argue about Laurens work. "Have you shown these to my boss?"

"No… but it's not…" Kelvin glared as Joey took the pictures off the table and walked out of the room.

"Jules?" he approached his boss, who would be choosing the final pictures that got used in the campaign. "Have you seen these? Lauren took them..." he handed her the pictures and saw her face change as she flicked through them.

"You took these?" she asked Lauren.

"Yes ma'am"

Lauren watched as the blonde wrote something down a piece of paper and handed it to her "Can you get this address tomorrow for 11:30?" Lauren nodded, it was a little far out but, she'd get there if it killed her "Good. Bring anything you need. We'll sort you out with anything else and I'll sort it with Kelvin." she told her, walking off towards Kelvin. The door to the room slammed shut, both Joey and Lauren grimacing as they heard raised voices.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Joey said, walking towards the lift.

"Yes… see you tomorrow." Lauren sighed. She grabbed her things from the lockers and waited for the lift to go back down to her floor. She got her phone out seeing several missed calls from _him, _quickly deleting them she stepped into the lift, trying not to catch her reflection, although in a confined space that was entirely mirrored, it was an impossible task. The lift doors opened and she stepped out into the unknown world of the blond Barbie's again.

"So I was thinking…." Her hand shot to her chest as she jumped. Joey pushed himself away from the wall where he'd obviously been waiting.

"Are you trying to kill me? Scary enough walking through here with all these lot glaring at me without you jumping out on me."

Joey chuckled and looked around, seeing Lauren was right, everyone was staring at her. They were walking towards the exit, Lauren a few steps in front when Joey grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips against hers in a swift movement.

Lauren remained still, a little in shock by what was happening. She pulled back and frowned at him "What are you doing?" she asked in a shouty whisper.

"If they want to stare, I'll give them something to stare at." He said leaning in to kiss her again, but Laurens hands pressed lightly against his chest, she closed her eyes and bit he lip. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she sighed, letting him kiss her properly this time. The kiss was short, but filled with so much lust, Lauren hadn't felt that in a long time, and Joey… well he didn't know if he'd ever felt what he just had.

They pulled apart and Joey smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear "How about we have that drink now?" Lauren nodded briefly, a nervous smile on her lips as she took Joey's hand and left the building.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren cringed as she walked into the bar. It was bloody posh. She felt entirely underdressed. Everyone else was in smart clothing, tailored suits or little black dresses. She shuffled a little closer to Joey, who seemed perfectly at home there, her seemed to know a few people too. Someone slammed into her side as they pushed past causing her to stumble into joey. His arms tightened around her, bringing her into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he yelled "You ok?" Lauren nodded, steadying herself.

"I hate people sometimes" she said.

He smirked, rolling his eyes. "_Only_ sometimes?"

She shoved him lightly. "Hey!" Joey pulled her chair out for her as they found a table in a quieter corner of the bar.

"What are you drinking?"

Lauren shrugged her shoulders "Surprise me" she smiled.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey placed a drink in front of Lauren and sat down. Lauren took a sip, coughing as it hit her throat. "Good God what is that?" she placed the drink back on the table and pushed it away a little.

"You don't like slow and hard then?" he smirked causing her to cough even more.

"Excuse me?"

"It's the name of the cocktail, the flavour builds slow and then the alcohol hits you hard." He told her

"You can say that again! It's really strong…" she frowned

Joey's eyes suddenly widened "You are old enough to drink right?"

Lauren giggled "Yes I'm old enough to drink."  
He released a huge sigh "Thank god for that! I was about to really question my morals". He pushed the drink in front of him over to Lauren and swapped it with hers. "It's a cosmopolitan, I think you might like that better"

"But it's yours…" she frowned and Joey shook his head.

"Slow and hard is more my style" he said, watching her face blush. "I got the cosmopolitan for you, but thought you should try that first."

They sat in silence for a little while, it wasn't so much awkward but it made Lauren a little nervous, she didn't do this, she was a sensible girl. "What are we doing here?" she paused, jamming the straw in the ice at the bottom of her glass. "I mean what are you doing here with me? I saw all those other girls flirting with you at work…"

He just shook his head, knowing she was trying to figure out his motives. "Because I like you, you intrigue me. And I thought we could celebrate…unless that's a problem?" he said casually.

Lauren eyed him warily and then shook her head smiling at the table "It's not a problem…you kind of intrigue me too".

Joey held his glass up, encouraging Lauren to do the same "To being intrigued…" Joey said, Lauren repeating as they clinked glasses. "Tell me something about yourself… like what's your story"

"Erm… my story?" she asked

Joey nodded, a gorgeous intense smile on his lips. "Yeah, y'know? Your story, what's your life like." Lauren shrugged "Oh come on, everyone has a story"

"Not me" she said in a sing song voice. "What about you, what's your _story_?"

"My Name's Joey Branning I'm 23 years old. I have a Mum and a sister and I work for Julia Wilde Modelling. I don't have and children and I'm single." He said glancing up to Lauren and smirking.

"Pretty boring story…" she teased "I thought you models lived the high life, partying every night getting the girls."

"There's only one girl I want" Joey told her, the lust in his voice clear as day.

The blush returned again to Laurens cheeks and she shuffled awkwardly in her chair "Excuse me, I'm just going to go to the bathroom" she quickly got to her feet and hurried to the toilets. Joey slumped back into his chair guessing he'd probably just overstepped the mark.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren leaned over the sink in the toilets, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She splashed her face with a little water and stared at her reflection. All of those insecurities were flooding back to her, she looked nothing like she used to, nothing like she did before…

The sound of her phone in her pocket distracted her, she dug it from her bag and saw it was her Mum. "Hi Mum,"

"Oh thank god, I thought something had happened to you. Where are you?" Tanya's exasperated voice sounded down the phone.

"I'm out with someone from work I met today…I don't know what time I'll be home so don't wait up for me." She said softly.

"Right… well, have a nice night." Lauren could hear the hostility in her Mum's voice and sighed.

"Don't be like that Mum; I need to move on… it happened to me not you. If I can move my life along, you can too. I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye mum." She swiftly ended the call looked back in the mirror, staring at her reflection "onwards and upwards" she told herself.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren slid silently back into her seat and drank the rest of her drink down in one. "Everything ok?" Joey asked "I'm sorry if I was a little forward earlier"

"It's fine….I don't normally do this." She blurted out "I don't make a habit of going out drinking with people I don't know"

Joey frowned "I wasn't thinking that at all. Look I didn't mean anything by what I said, I'm not expecting anything. If at the end of this drink we call it quits and go back to own places than that's fine. But I'm hoping you'll say yes…"

"Yes to what?" Lauren asked

"Getting out of here and going somewhere else…"

"Somewhere else or something else?"

"Both I hope" Lauren laughed a little and Joey smiled. He held his hand out and stood up. "Shall we?"

Lauren left him standing a few seconds before taking his hand, Joey squeezed it tightly and kissed her cheek as she moved passed him. They walked silently from the bar, Joey walking a little in front and leading the way. He occasionally glanced at her face, unable to keep his eyes off her for too long.

"Stop it...You've been watching me all day" she smiled wryly at him.

"It's pretty hard not to watch you, you are beautiful Lauren" he told her, his fingers trailed over her cheeks as they flamed again "Beautiful…" he saw a slight tear form in her eyes and frowned "What's the matter?"

She steadied her breathing and held back the tears "It's been a while since anyone's said anything like that to me… made me feel like this." She leaned into his palm as it cupped her cheek "That story of mine is a pretty complicated one" she whispered softly.

"Let's go and you can tell me all about that story… nothing has to happen"

*JL*JL*JL*

Neither said much on the way to his place. Joey couldn't quite believe what he was doing, never once had he took a girl home, he was more of a love em and leave em type in the nearest convenient space. They walked for about 15 minutes when Joey led them up a pathway, he opened the door and ushered Lauren in.

"Go on in the lounge, I'll make us a drink" Lauren went into the room he'd just pointed to. She wondered around the room and looked at a few of the pictures he had around. She smiled seeing some of them were of him when he was younger, then she realised he must still live with his mum and sister and that somehow made her feel more comfortable.

"Here we go…" Joey walked back in and placed two steaming mugs on the coffee table, sitting on the sofa and patting the space next to him. Lauren sat a little awkwardly next to him making Joey roll his eyes. He tugged her closer to him and smiled "My mum and sister are away for the next couple of days, it was my sister's birthday so they've gone on a spa break. You can relax, it's just us…"

"That's what's making me nervous…" Lauren told him. "I've only been with two men. An arrogant tosser who was my first and god I swore he would be the last after the way he treated me" she laughed bitterly "And then I met Peter" she said, a soft smile gracing her lips as she stared ahead. "He was amazing, a true gent, I was with him for two years. He was the love of my life, or so I thought"

"What happened?" Joey questioned.

"He died" she told him "Perfect Peter wasn't so perfect after all, he was involved in some nasty stuff and got himself killed in the process. He broke my heart" Joey squeezed her hand ad brushed her tears away "I did love him, but I was more upset that he wasn't the person I thought I knew. He broke my trust."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be, it was over a year ago now" a silence fell between them, Lauren composed herself and shifted on the sofa. "You'll be the first guy since him…"

"You can trust me Lauren…I really, really like you" Joey dipped his head slightly and glanced at her lips before slowly pressing his against hers. There was much more passion behind it than the kiss he'd "staged" back at the photographers.

Lauren moaned softly and his control shattered, he's been holding back but now he knew she was enjoying it, he showed her just how much he liked her. Joey claimed her lips in a kiss and when her lips parted, he didn't waste time slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Her body sagged against his and Joey's arms instantly went around her pulling her off the sofa and onto his lap, moulding her to his chest.

They pulled away breathlessly and took a moment of just staring into each other's eyes. "Joey?" Lauren whispered his name, briefly stooping his mouth as he pressed kisses across her collar bone. He looked her dead in the eyes and her unspoken want spoke volumes. They both knew what was happening.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey lifted her in his arms and carried her to up the stairs, kicking open his bedroom door and placing her down on his bed a place he would happily keep her forever. He edged back and shut the door before standing by the bed and watching Lauren. Her lips were swollen and her breathing ragged as she lay on the bed. "Joe…"

He didn't give her time to speak as he began to undress her. He kissed her skin as he exposed it. Hot desire burned through him, hunger for her overwhelmed him as he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside to the carpeted floor. Her underwear was plain and simple, almost innocent. Her Bra was quickly unhooked and joining her shirt on the floor.

"Your very beautiful Lauren..." She covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. Joey felt Lauren's breasts brushing against his shirt. Lauren broke the kiss, peppering her lips against his face before one of her hands tore his shirt down the middle, ripping off the buttons in one fell bum where she gripped him and pressed him against her, the jeans were quickly lost and Lauren's heart rate increased. "What are you waiting for?" she whispered into his ear. Joey kissed down her body, switching between heated kisses and cool breaths of air. Heir reached her knickers and pulled them down. Joey wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted Lauren to place her further up on the bed. He lifted her hands behind her head and placed them so they were gripping the bars of the headboard.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, she gave one secure nod. "Close your eyes" he breathed and Lauren complied. Her body tensed as she felt him lower himself on top of her, he did what felt like a press up, his muscles pressing against her naked frame for the briefest of seconds. His knees nudged her legs apart as he lowered himself and pushed gently into her. "Hold on gorgeous…"

*JL*JL*JL*

The sun shone through the window the next morning, accompanied by the sound of a beeping alarm. Lauren groaned feeling a weight across her waist but she settled as soon as the beeping stopped. She lay content in the bed, feeling a huge sense of comfort, her eyes drifted shut again, sleep almost taking over again. She sighed softly, pulling the covers over her body, she could feel the gentle heat of the room, her bed was never this cosy first thing the morning, that's when she realised it's because she wasn't in her room, or even her house in fact. Her brain suddenly processed everything and her eyes shot open, widening in shock. The sunlight was too bright for her eyes to handle so she had to close them again briefly, groaning a little as she did. A small smile graced her lips when she felt a strong arm wrap tightly round her waist. _Oh thank god he's still here she thought. _It wasn't like he'd go anywhere was it? It was his bloody house. She was so happy he was still there though, she had wondered if she had dreamed the night before.

"Good morning, beautiful…" his voice slightly gravelly showing he hadn't long woke up himself.

She smiled a little shyly as Joey propped himself up on his elbow at the side of her, his grin was perfect and all the fears Lauren had, dissipated as quickly as they'd evolved . "What time is it?" she mumbled

"About half 9" he told her glancing to the alarm clock. Laurens eyes widened causing joey to Laugh. "Relax, we have time." He told her "I can drive you to where you need to be."

"You don't need to do that" she turned to look at him, surprising herself at how comfortable she felt.

"I want to, besides, I thought we could go for breakfast this morning?" he suggested, moving her hair from her eyes. She nodded through a small smile. Joey pressed his lips tentatively against hers. "I hope you realise how much I like you Lauren" she dipped her head so he couldn't see her face. "Hey, what's the matter?"

She shook her head gently "Nothing's wrong, I feel the same way too. This is all just a little new to me."

"new how? I thought you'd had boyfriends?" he asked frowning a little.

"hmm" she nodded "I have and I was with Peter for a while, but this… this feels… good."

"Good how?"

Lauren didn't really know how to answer, there wasn't any words that could describe effectively how she was feeling. She smiled softly "It feels like my heart is smiling." She took her hand and placed it on her chest "I fell all warm and happy in here."

"Me too…" Joey whispered leaning in and kissing lips. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast…"

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey had driven to a café about ten minutes away, Lauren was nervous as they drove not quite knowing where she stood with Joey. He seemed to notice though and just one dimple encrusted smile was enough to put her at ease.

The café was almost empty as they sat opposite each other at the table, a smile was fixed on Laurens face, even though she was trying to hide it. Joey looked up from the menu and smirked a little at her, the two of them laughed at the awkwardness and placed his menu down. "This is strange isn't it?"

Lauren nodded "Just a little. It's odd how natural it feels to be here with you." She shook her head "Anyway… what do you have when you usually come in here?"

"That was subtle…" he smiled "I've never brought a girl here before… actually tell a lie, I been here with my Mum a few times." He told her "But never a girl, in all honesty you're the first girl that's even been back to my house let alone in my room."

"What ? really ?" the surprise was clear in her voice, and in her eyes, but she couldn't help feel relieved.

He nodded "Ye I may have slept with a few girls but never have they been in my house, my room or my bed and I've never taken anyone for breakfast either. But you…your different, so I'd take a look at that menu and choose what you want" he smiled, pointing to the menu. Embarrassed, though not sure why, she pressed her lips together and desperately tried to control the blush she could feel creeping up her neck towards her cheeks. It was only when a light touch on the back of her hand attracted her attention that she returned her gaze to Joey. At the sight of a warm smile teasing his lips, she relaxed. "This was always going to be more than one night Lauren"

Even if she'd wanted to she couldn't have looked away. The fingers resting on her skin were now moving in a soft caress, backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards, and was so distracting her thoughts scrambled. As her pulse kicked up a notch, she realised, somewhere in the back of her mind, that this was another one of those moments where he'd totally captivated her.

Lucky for Lauren the waitresses appeared next to them "Hi guys, are you ready to order?"

"Do you know what you want babe?" Joey asked.

"Hmm, can I have the blueberry pancakes please?" she asked the waitresses, who quickly jotted the order down.

"And you sir?"

"I'll have the breakfast bagel please, and can we get a pot of coffee?"

"Of course, your food should be about 10 minutes".

The two thanked the waitresses and returned to their previous stance of staring into the others eyes.

*JL*JL*JL*

Their laughter drifted through the quiet café as they joked about their previous day and the prospect of better things to come for Lauren. Their talk of work gradually drifted to Laurens love of photography and why she was so happy behind a lenses. Joey had suggested she'd get on well in front of the camera too, which Lauren of course profusely denied.

Their food was placed in front of them a little later. Lauren cut a small section of the pancakes and ate, closing her eyes and groaning in satisfaction. "This is so good," she said a few minutes later, loading her fork with another mouthful.

"You look as if you haven't eaten in forever." Joey chuckled.

"I feel as if I haven't eaten in forever. Between running around after Kelvin yesterday and then last night, I didn't really eat much."

"Well we'll make sure that doesn't happen again… I'll bring you out for breakfast every morning if I have to…" Joey told her firmly.

"So we'll be seeing each other again then?" Lauren asked tentatively.

"I'd like to think so" he told her.

*JL*JL*JL*

Laurens day went from good to great that day. Breakfast with Joey had been perfect and they'd shared another kiss… or two. Then she'd gone to work, dropped off by Joey, only to realise he was actually going to be on her first shoot. Working for Julia was a dream in comparison to the previous day, Lauren had been given artistic control of one of the shoots, from costume, to make up and of course the photography itself. Joey had taken her lunch ad had promised her she was doing amazing on her first day. By the end of the day, Lauren had been offered a permanent position at Julia Wilde as their junior photographer.

Joey was leaning against the wall outside of the building as Lauren left that evening almost repeating his actions from the following day.

"So I was thinking…"

Lauren turned to face him and smirked "Been doing a lot of that haven't you?"

"Hmm, a beautiful girl keeps putting thoughts in my mind" he told her "I've decided that I'm not quite ready to let you go yet. So I'd like to take you on a date tonight and then to take you for breakfast again tomorrow morning?"

"That doesn't sound like model behaviour Mr Branning" Lauren raised her eyebrow

"And that doesn't sound like a no" he smirked "so if I drop you home, you can get things your need and maybe you could bring enough to spend a few extra days with me?"

"I'd really like that Joey…"

*JL*JL*JL*

"Babe, where are you?" Joey dashed through their shared London flat, trying to find his girlfriend. "Lauren?"

"I'm here, what's the emergency?" she appeared with a towel wrapped around herself obviously having just gotten out the shower. Joey was stood with a ginormous smile on his face "Joey?"

"You did it babe…" he walked towards her and handed her the magazine in his hand. "Your pictures made the front page" he told her through his smile.

"What?" she almost screamed as she saw the images. "Oh my god! I did it!"

"They are incredible baby… these last couple of years have paid off big time. Your amazing Lauren…" he told her. Lauren dropped the magazine and moved into his arms. Joey kissed her passionately the towel around her dripping to the floor. "I think we should have our own photo shoot right now" Lauren giggled as he hoisted her from the floor and almost ran to the bedroom. The two were laughing and Lauren was screaming with happiness… the door slamming shut behind them.

**I hope you all enjoyed that ! The idea was in my head so I thought id see what came from it and voilà ! It would have been posted earlier but I couldn't get the ending to work so I hope it works ok now! Leave me your thoughts and can I draw your attention to how hot Mr Witts is in the cover image ? #melting ! Xxx**


End file.
